Skin on skin
by RibenaAddict
Summary: Just a small one shot set after the episode 'Family Times', Kiera seeks out Alec to comfort him. Rated M to be safe.


A/N: Set just after the episode 'Family Times', serious spoiler alert for that episode! I couldn't remember if we have ever seen Alec's room in his mom's house, so I made it up! Apologies for any typos- I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested?

Skin on skin

Alec glared at himself in the full length mirror and pulled the tie off again. His collar stuck up at odd angles as he attempted to un-knot the tie again. His fingers fumbled with the thick knot. What kind of father…step-father didn't teach their kid how to put on a tie? Alec grunted in frustration and pulled his hands through his hair, giving himself another glare in the mirror. It was his step-father's funeral tomorrow morning, his step-brother was missing, he had to be there for his mom, had to be the man of the house now…

Kiera peeked around Alec's bedroom door. The room itself didn't surprise her one bit, computer bits and pieces everywhere, she worried Alec might not fit into the neat freak future, then shook herself remembering he did. The dark blue walls and décor looked like any other eighteen year old boys room but the large double bed in the room made her raise her eyebrows in surprise. She studied Alec as he tried to get his shirt and tie right for the funeral tomorrow. He had hunched his back and shoulders to attempt to tie his tie again, causing the back of his shirt to come un-tucked, showing the creased ends. He couldn't quite get the tie right again and grunted and pulled it off again, he then noticed the un-tucked back and let out a full on growl of frustration and kicked what looked like a motherboard across the room.

Kiera rushed forward she couldn't just watch anymore. She was having an unusual experience, Alec was in pain and it was making her heart contract, she wanted to do whatever she could to comfort him, she just didn't know what. She had never felt that before, not even with her husband.

"Here, let me," she said reaching for the tie, causing Alec to jump in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" he asked startled, but allowed her to pry the plain black tie from his grasp.

"I couldn't reach you on my CMR," she said, folding his white shirt collar up and chose to ignore the shiver that went through him when she touched him, "and I was worried about you, so I came to check on you." Alec was genuinely touched.

"Oh, ok, thank you," he mumbled, feeling uncomfortable and unsure what to say. When he was only a voice in Kiera's ear it was easy to talk to, when she was right in front of him her beauty and power intimidated him and when she touched him it was sheer electricity. Kiera easily looped the tie round his neck, wrapped it hand over hand and pulled it through making a neat but loose tie. Alec inhaled sharply at how close she was to him, and wished he hadn't, her scent seemed to invade all his senses, rendering him dumbstruck. Strawberries, soap and something distinctly feminine that was hers alone.

Kiera began to slowly tighten the knot so it was inline with his collar and glanced upwards to see Alec's face. The desire in those bright blue eyes shocked her but she felt her lower stomach give that tell tale flip. She didn't want Alec that way, did she?

They both stared at each other for what felt like an hour. She wondered when he had gotten so tall, that she needed to look up to him, watching his eyes flick between her eyes and her lips and back again. She hastily let go of his tie and reached around to tuck the back of his shirt in, but her hand missed the shirt, sliding underneath its soft fabric and touching Alec's warm, smooth skin. He let out a gasp of surprise at the unexpected contact, and so did Kiera. Never had she been turned on just by touching a man's skin, except now. It was like electricity tingled down her arm, through her body down to her womanhood in one delicious current.

She began stroking his skin softly in any pattern her hands would make, not wanting the feeling to end. Alec let out a full on moan, he had never in his wildest fantasies pictured this happening. His eyes had shut of their own accord and he opened them to look at Kiera. Their eyes locked and it was written there for them both to plainly see desire, passion, and need. That was all Alec had ever wanted to see. He leant down intending to capture her lips but hesitated when they were just millimetres away, looking into her eyes once more. Kiera's hand continued across his back, lifting more of the shirt to expose more skin. Her eyes wide, she gave a small nod and it was all the permission and encouragement he needed, closing the gap to finally touch his lips to hers.

It was like an electric current filled with heat engulfed them both as Alec deepened the kiss, reaching up to gently touch Kiera's face, feeling her soft hair brush against his hand. He gently ended the kiss, beginning to kiss his way across her chin, down the side of her neck, finding a sensitive spot there when Kiera emitted a loud moan. He felt like a huge change had taken place within him, the two previous sexual encounters he had had, they had been fumbling, unsure. With Kiera he felt like he had been doing this his entire life and never wanted to stop.

"Alec, I need you," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He gently guided her toward his bed…

…Later that night Alec awoke to his bedroom door being closed gently. He rose thinking his mom had seen Kiera, but when he glanced to his side he could see her spot was empty, the space still warm where her body had just lain. He sighed, deeply confused. He knew she had enjoyed last night with him, she had told him so several times, he allowed himself a small smirk of pride at that thought, so why the cold rejection? He adjusted his position in the bed, pulling the covers around him tightly. He would wait for her to bring it up, otherwise he would continue as normal, he would wait for her as long as it takes.


End file.
